1. Field
Example embodiments relate to compositions for removing photoresist and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor device fabrication, a photo-lithography process may be performed to form various patterns or impurity regions. For example, a photoresist pattern may be formed on a substrate, and an ion-implantation process may be performed using the photoresist pattern as an implantation mask to form the impurity region at an upper portion of the substrate.
After the formation of the impurity region, the photoresist pattern may be removed by an ashing process and/or a strip process for subsequent device processes.